User talk:Icefern
|} Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Stoneclaw.warrior.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Icewish (Talk) 03:43, February 9, 2013 Chararts? Did you learn how to color chararts like that from Dawn? They way she adds extra colors to fur is really cool :) And I love the chararts you made for your user and talk page :D P.S. You need a Cerberus puppy on your front page now! :D That would be awesome! .... Yeah, sorry to bother you with my randomness :( Icewish ♥ 14:19, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I took so long to reply, I had no internet for three days DX Icewish ♥ 04:01, February 15, 2013 (UTC) It was most likely due to the infoboxes being updated. Icewish ♥ 13:39, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Sorry it took so long, but the voting has been opened to decide the winners for the contest! :) Also, if you could please RP when you have some spare time, it would be much appreciated. Icewish ♥ 22:34, March 26, 2013 (UTC) MS Paint and GIMP :) Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 13:11, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 20:42, July 1, 2013 (UTC) *Pets the dog* MoonWing Blame it on the Rain! Nuuuuuuuu! D: MoonWing Blame it on the Rain! 23:51, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Um....O.K? o.o Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 19:17, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Sorry i left...My computer wont let me on chat for some reason :/ Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:32, July 29, 2013 (UTC) K. Can you make me a sig that says Tigerfoot with tiger red and foot black with words next to it saying I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 22:02, August 17, 2013 (UTC) May you make me a signature say in "Wotto"in yellow with is all wavy? Thanks-Wotto3577 (talk) 23:00, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Admin rights Icefern your an admin now :D (i was to lazy to wait till you got 500 edits XD) if you dont want this rank please tell me :).Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:21, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Just in case you didn't get my email here is my new email account: Clawsofnight@gmail.com, my other account kinda got messed up so i had to change things and delete my account :(Skaarsgurd (talk) 06:53, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Writing Test Prompt: Write me a sort story about a dolphin and a fisherman. Be sure to make it as interesting and well-written as you can while using proper grammar :D I'm sure you'll do well. (Also, spelling is counted on tests. Minor mistakes in any category however won't count against you.) 13:30, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Passed :D Now you're a warrior! Congrats! 13:57, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Not for a while. 22:42, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey Icefern :) Do you mind editing today or tomorrow for a bit? I know your most likely busy with school and homework but when you have time can you edit? Thanks!Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:32, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey Icefern :) do you mind editing the wiki a bit? Your edit really help me out :)Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:52, September 28, 2013 (UTC) I PL Block Ice, Zie has unreasonably blocked me on Fanonlords. He is not telling the truth whatever he's telling you. He KNOWS that block is invalid. Please you, Nintendo, or Wolf contact me. You can freaking bet I'm reading the Chronicles. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 00:25, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey Iceh, can you refresh your chat? It's the only way to see Icy, Juniper and me. Thanks! Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 02:14, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Here it is~ Its not very good :3Night 02:14, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey Icefern :D Do you mind editing sometime? I know your most likely busy but if you could edit it would mean a lot to me :) Thanks!Night 00:12, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Please read this: http://the-warrior-cats-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:-Blizz-/Important_Stuff! Thanks :D - Blizz Wiki! The wiki has moved this this new website: http://the-warrior-cats-roleplay-and-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity We've moved to start over again fresh and free of drama and stub pages! We really hope to see you there :) -Blizz- (talk) 01:30, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Chat? Winxclubfan1 14:18, January 25, 2014 (UTC)